manbuycowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Uncle in the Future
Rufus creates the Time Phone by ineptly reassembling a broken phone with things he finds in Uncle Norbert's lab. Howard calls a random number and gets through to Uncle Mick in 1987. Howard then calls John Lennon in 1959 trying to convince him to give up music, and receives the end song from him, even though Rufus already has one by Uncle Mick. Future Dennis Quaid calls Howard using the time phone. His very important message from the future is cut off before he can deliver it. Howard tried, to no avail, to get back in touch with him by calling random numbers. He calls Oleg Yazdovski who tells Howard how much he hates dogs and Howard gives him an idea to murder dogs in a socally acceptable way. Howard then calls future Grandpappy Doo, but he's forgotten who Dennis Quaid is. Present Dennis Quaid comes round and calls Howard earlier in the episode with the Time Phone, with the intention of asking them to go and buy some cornflakes. Annoyed, Howard cuts him off, creating the situation in the first place. Howard then calls himself in the previous episode to give him the extra end song by John Lennon (Man Buy Cow by the Quarrymen). Characters Plot * Rufus * Howard * Uncle Mick * Great Auntie Beatrix * Fluck * Dennis Quaid * Oleg Yazdovski * Grandpappy Doo Mentioned * Uncle Norbert * Katie, they consider calling her in the furture, Howard says shes in hospital as his 'pen is inside her'. Sketches * Nomedy Klosh * Doggety Dog * Fluck - questions Dr Foster on Nursery News * Walk Doobenheimer * Geoffry McGeffrey (political correspondant at The The The News) * Mike, Brian, Malcolm, Auntie Beatrix, Fluck in Vox pops. Sketches * Nomety Klosh and His Talking Dog - No bones to dig up * Nursery News * How It Works * History of Space Travel (Oleg Yazdovski) * The The The News (Vox pops about Melon as PM) x2 Chats * Ethics of eating animals (chicken in a catapult) Running Gags Dead Dogs -2 * Eating a dead dog * Oleg Yagstovski Dog thrown from a window -1 * History of space travel - the original. Crisps - Chicken Noise - 0 Devices * Time Phone, made by Rufus. * Time Fridge - used by Howard to shoot his granddad in the past Rooms * Uncle Norbert's Lab, upstairs Live in Trees * Oleg Yazdovski hates all animals that live in trees. Stings * How Does It Work ** Where do feet come from? ** Who put grandma in the fridge? ** Can I have a biscuit? ** Where do clouds go in the summer? ** Why is there a dog in my bed? ** Can I borrow some ham please? * You Are Listening To ManBuyCow - metal version * This is The The The News x2 Quotes Trivia Uncle Mick's poem is a parody of the Song of Songs / Song of Solomon Chapter 7 from the bible. At this point Rufus and Howard were planning ideas for series 3. The whole series was to be set in the 80's. They were going to pretend to be Uncle Mick and Great Auntie Beatrix to avoid detection, and where going to talk to themselves on the time phone. This idea was dropped, but the 'Its all pointy' line was one of this hints left that Great Auntie Beatrix was a man. Howard mentioned in the previous episode that he was going to try and shoot his granddad in the past. He succeeds but nothing changed - he got lucky. Howard thinks dogs live in zoos. There is some confusion as to whether Oleg Yazdovski thinks monkeys are dogs. He hates all animals that live in trees and punches zoo dogs. He calls them stupid banana eating vermin. But they sound like dogs in the History of Space Travel sketch. The The The The News sketch links with the Melon ans Prime Minister in the previous episode.